


go in for the kill i'm feeling fine

by xxvoltagexx



Category: Castle Crashers (Video Game)
Genre: implied blacksmith x pink because let's be real it hits different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxvoltagexx/pseuds/xxvoltagexx
Summary: a drabble of the prelude to the necromancer fight, because i don't do fight scenes but i love this dude.
Kudos: 14





	go in for the kill i'm feeling fine

**Author's Note:**

> written up in august of 2019, uploaded much later because i thought one day i'd finish it. i didn't

The air was stale and reeked of death. Something about the smell of decomposition was intimidating in its own right, which did anything but boost the weakened knights’ morale. They had, after all, been through Hell and back to save their kingdom. They were in the final stretch now, though, having successfully infiltrated the Evil Wizard’s lair and taken out most of his lackeys. Despite their efforts, however, one still remained, that one being the one they feared most.

“...Stop sitting around, everyone. We have things that must be done. ...You all know this just as well as I do, so let’s just… Get in there and get this over with,” the blacksmith insisted, staring down at his sword as he gripped its handle. The other knights nodded and huffed in agreement as a knight clad in pink armor approached the blacksmith and grabbed him by the arm. The pink knight spoke up. “No matter what happens in there, just know that… That everything is gonna turn out alright! I’m sure of it!” He raised his weapon. “Now let’s get in there and show that wizard what we’re made of!” Hand still firmly gripping the blacksmith’s arm, the pink knight bolted towards the ominous chamber’s door, bringing the blacksmith with him. The other knights wordlessly followed suit. 

Even the unprecedented boost in morale couldn’t have prepared any of the knights for what they were about to see. The smell of rotting carcasses was only amplified as its source became closer and closer; an entire chamber, floor filled wall to wall with bodies. Some knights began to feel sick, some cursed God, and some simply couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. They were quickly shaken to their senses, however, by a sound almost akin to that of metal scratching against brick. A knight in blue armor shook the pink knight’s shoulder and pointed towards the sky. 

As everyone looked up to see the necromancer they had seen so many times before on their journey, he only cocked his head quizzically. The shrill sound came from his wings as they slowly flapped up and down. He remained motionless in the air as some knights stood their ground and some stepped back to gain footing. The blue knight looked around the room again, realizing that the piles upon piles of corpses were how the necromancer planned to defeat them. He raised his weapon and began to charge towards the airborne “knight,” but was stopped by the pink knight. “Wait,” he huffed. The necromancer remained stagnant, his gaze piercing the hearts of most all of the knights … except pink.

“Excuse me,” the pink knight called. The necromancer shifted his gaze towards him, causing the knight to beam in excitement. “We mean no harm, I promise! We just, uhh…” he paused and thought quietly to himself for a moment. “We need that crystal. The big one that your boss took from the king! Well, err, we don’t need it, but-”

“All of these people before you. You killed them, did you not?” the necromancer interrupted. The pink knight recoiled back in surprise. “I, uhh… What do you mean?” 

“...I mean what I said,” the dark “knight” continued after a long pause. “What reason did you have to kill them?”

The pink knight stared wordlessly into the necromancer’s emotionless red eyes before the blacksmith pushed him aside and stepped in front of him. “Why did you rob our kingdom of its life force? Its beating heart? Explain that and maybe we’ll owe you an explanation ourselves.” The necromancer’s gaze shifted upwards, seemingly staring at the wall in silence before he spoke up. “...I did not do anything.” He outstretched his arms. “I merely live to serve.”


End file.
